ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Avengers/Transformers
Avengers/Transformers is an upcoming American nineteen-part mini-series which features both The Avengers from Marvel Comics and the Transformers from Hasbro. Synopsis TBA... Characters * Captain America * Iron Man * Thor * Hulk * Yellowjacket * Wasp * Black Widow * Hawkeye * Spider-Man * Spider-Woman * Vision * Jocasta * Ant-Man * Scarlet Witch * Quicksilver * Falcon * Black Panther * Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) * Namor * Tigra * Fantastic Four ** Mr. Fantastic ** Invisible Woman ** Thing ** Human Torch * X-Men ** Professor X ** Cyclops ** Jean Grey ** Wolverine ** Colossus ** Magik ** Nightcrawler ** Rogue ** Shadowcat ** Angel ** Beast ** Gambit ** Emma Frost ** Jubilee ** Storm ** Banshee ** ** ** * Nick Fury * Phil Coulson * Maria Hill * J. Jonah Jameson * Betty Brant * Robbie Robertson * Ned Leeds * J.A.R.V.I.S. * Pepper Potts * Aunt May Parker * Mary Jane Watson * Jane Forster * Optimus Prime * Elita-One * Rodimus * Bumblebee * Ratchet * Jetfire * Windblade * Wheeljack * Jazz * Tracks * Inferno * Firestar * Ironhide * Chromia * Bulkhead * Drift * Sideswipe * Sunstreaker * Arcee * Cliffjumper * Prowl * Red Alert * Blaster ** Steeljaw ** Ramhorn ** Sunder ** Rewind ** Eject * Huffer * Tailgate * Hound * Bluestreak * Elite Guards ** Ultra Magnus ** Blurr ** Warpath ** Smokescreen ** Strongarm * Wreckers ** Springer ** Impactor ** Twin Twist ** Rack'n'Ruin ** Topspin ** Roadbuster ** Whirl ** Pyro ** Rotorstorm ** Scoop * Kup * Brawn * Hot Shot * Hoist * Powerglide * Moonracer * Perceptor * Wreck-Gar * Grimlock * Slug * Snarl * Swoop * Sludge * Superion ** Silverbolt ** Air Raid ** Fireflight ** Slingshot ** Skydive ** Breakaway ** Alpha Bravo * Defensor ** Hot Spot ** Blades ** Groove ** Streetwise ** First Aid * Computron ** Scattershot ** Strafe ** Nosecone ** Lightspeed ** Afterburner * Thanos * Dr. Doom * Doom-Bots * Red Skull * Baron von Strucker * Baron Zemo * Madame Hydra * Hydra * M.O.D.O.K. * Scientist Supreme * A.I.M. * Crossbones * Crimson Dynamo * Enchantress * Executioner * Abomination * Whirlwind * Trick Shot * Dr. Octopus * Flying Tiger * Ultron * Magneto * Man-Ape * Moonstoone * Attuma * Tiger Shark * Taskmaster * Megatron * Shockwave * Starscream * Thundercracker * Skywarp * Slipstream * Soundwave ** Ravage ** Frenzy ** Rumble ** Laserbeak * Blitzwing * Lugnut * Astrotrain * Octane * Knock Out * Sixshot * Reflector ** SpyGlass ** Spectro ** Viewfinder * Shrapnel * Kickback * Bombshell/Hardshell * Barrage * Venom * Demolishor * Devasator ** Scrapper ** Scavenger ** Hook ** Long Haul ** Mixmaster ** Bonecrusher * Menasor ** Motormaster ** Dead End ** Breakdown ** Drag Strip ** Wildrider * Bruticus ** Onslaught ** Brawl ** Swindle ** Blast Off ** Vortex * Abominus ** Hun-Gurrr ** Blot ** Cutthroat ** Rippersnapper ** Sinnertwin * Piranacon ** Snaptrap ** Nautilator ** Overbite ** Seawing ** Skalor ** Tentakill * Predaking ** Razorclaw ** Rampage ** Divebomb ** Tantrum ** Headstrong * Category:Crossovers